THE BETRAYAL OF THE TWELVE DISCIPLES PART ONE
by The Reaper
Summary: The X-Men are dying one by one, but why?


The betrayal of the twelve disciples 

1.

In a desolate hell, the Archangel flew. Below him fires burned out of control, and children cried. He couldn't help them, he couldn't get that close to the fire. The children screamed and begged him to help, but he couldn't. He was too afraid.This must have been hell. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was scared. He stared down at the dying children and began to cry, for he knew he could not rescue them. But then he heard the growl. He looked forward and two ferocious dragons were racing towards him. He turned to fly the other way, and just when he thought he had escaped, he was trapped. A dragon stared him deep into the eyes. He tried to fly the other way but was confronted by another dragon. He stared into the dragon's eyes and realized that there was no hope. In a last resort he tried to fly past the dragon but to no avail. The dragon locked his sharp teeth around the angel's body and cracked every single bone. The dragon threw his prey to his comrade and they ripped their food to shreds.

In a bare room, the Archangel fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no fire, there were no children, and there were no dragons, but Archangel was dead. It was all in his head. While Archangel lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

2.

In a castle made of ice, Iceman stood. Around him were beautiful decorations carved in ice, and he was one of them. He was a statue, and he wasn't the only one. There were millions of ice statues of warriors and they all looked like him. He couldn't believe it.This must have been an enchanted castle. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was confused. Millions of ice warriors decorated the castle, and then they turned. At once, as if by a order, all of the statues turned and looked at Ice Man with fury in their frozen eyes. They marched after Iceman and he ran. He ran as fast as he could but they were everywhere. They caught him by the arms and slung him down on the ground. They stepped on him and they kicked him. They beat him and they beat him. They pulverized him and there was nothing he could do. There were too many. A few of them grabbed him and lifted him high above their heads and threw him down as hard as they could. Their victim shattered into a million pieces. 

In a bare room, Iceman fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no castle, there were no warriors, and there was no ice, but Iceman was dead. It was all in his head. While Iceman lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

3.

In a far away jungle, Beast ran. Around him were beautiful plants and exotic animals, but he was scared. He was running from something. He was running from a predator that would surely end his life. But he didn't know what it was.This must have been the end. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was afraid. He ran as fast as he could but felt the breath of a ferocious beast beating on the back of his neck. Every single step he took the creature wasright behind him. He came to a cliff and there was nowhere left to run. He saw the trees split and a ferocious dinosaur, a tyrannosaurus rex, stepped out of the woods. Beast feared for his life as he should have. In a last resort he dived off of the cliff, but the monster caught him in his mouth and there was no escape.

In a bare room, Beast fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no jungle, there was no cliff, and there was no dinosaur, but Beast was dead. It was all in his head. While Beast lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

4.

In a sealed tomb, Nightcrawler cried. Around him were rotting bodiesand disgusting bugs, and he was scared. He was shuttering and sobbing. There was something lurking in the darkness, just waiting for him. But he didn't know what it was.This must have been the end. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was afraid. What terrible fate was hiding in the darkness, waiting for him? What did it want with him? Was it going to hurt him? Then he heard the rattle. Snakes surrounded him and they came from all sides. He began to cry because he was scared. He tried to disappear but couldn't. His powers wouldn't work. The snakes attacked and they attacked. Nightcrawler fell to his knees and screamed in pain. 

In a bare room, Nightcrawler fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no tomb, there were no snakes, and there was no pain, but Nightcrawler was dead. It was all in his head. While Nightcrawler lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

5.

In a dark graveyard, Morph wandered. Around him were gravesand rotting flowers, and he was scared. He was confused and frightened. There was something watching him in the night, or was it someone? He didn't know what or who it was.This must have been his imagination. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was afraid.He heard a bizarre laugh that chilled him to the bone. He turned and gazed into the darkness. There was nothing. Just as he turned back around he saw a figure running towards him. The figure was wearing a cloak and he was carrying a sickle. Morph didn't even have time to use his power. The figure cut the hero in half.

In a bare room, Morph fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no graveyard, there were no flowers, and there was no figure with a sickle, but Morph was dead. It was all in his head. While Morph lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

6.

In a hellish battlefield, Colossus staggered. Around him were dead bodiesand gunfire, and he was sad. He was sad for the fallen heroes laying on the ground. There was someone following him, but what did they want? He didn't know who it was or how many there were.This must have been a world war. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was sad. Suddenly he heard someone say "Halt Colossus!" He turned around to see the faces of Omega Red and Saber tooth. He knew that alone he couldn't defeat him, he turned to run, there he saw Juggernaut and Magneto. Colossus realized there was no hope. His adversaries closed in. He tried to fight back, but in vain. The villains tuck their turns pulverizing him. Juggernaut slammed him into the ground. Omega Red tossed him around. Saber tooth choked him until his life began to fade away. Magneto used his power to rip the poor hero apart. 

In a bare room, Colossus fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no battlefield, there were no dead bodies, and there were no enemies, but Colossus was dead. It was all in his head. While Colossus lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

7.

In a luscious paradise, Gambit wandered. Around him were giant buildings and happy people, and he was worried. Despite the calmness and the peace, something didn't seem right to the raging Cajun. There was something about to happen, but this place was beautiful. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he didn't want it to happen.This must have been a paradise. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was worried. And all of a sudden the ground began to shake, and the tides rose. Buildings began to crumble and the world began to split apart. Gambit saw the tide coming closer and closer, he rain, but to no use. The water consumed the hero.

In a bare room, Gambit fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no paradise, there were no earthquakes, and there were no tides, but Gambit was dead. It was all in his head. While Gambit lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

8.

In a vast ocean, Quicksilver floated. Around him was nothing except for the grim sight of peoples hands cut from their bodies floating in the water, and he was alone. He couldn't understand it. Why were these hands here? He didn't know what the reason was or if there even was one.This must have been an endless ocean. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was scared. Then the waters moved. Ripples appeared everywhere. He could hear things swimming towards him. He saw the fin. He began to swim away, but there was a circle of fins, and then the sharks attacked. They chewed on him and ripped him into pieces. The pieces that were left of the hero were devoured by the sharks. 

In a bare room, Quicksilver fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no ocean, there were no hands, and there were no sharks, but Quicksilver was dead. It was all in his head. While Quicksilver lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

9.

In a bare desert, Storm stood. Around her was nothing except for the occasional sight of a cactus, and she was alone. She couldn't understand it. Why was shehere? She didn't know what to expect if she should expect anything.This must have been an endless wasteland. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit her in the back of the head. Next thing she knew she was here, and she was scared. Then the sky rumbled. At first she thought it to be lightning and so she tried to summon it near, but her powers wouldn't work. And it wasn't lightning. Out of the sky a Sentinel appeared and landed right in front of her. She tried to fly away, that was the only thing she could do, but the robot captured her. He held her tight, and squeezed. The poor heroine was broken.

In a bare room, Storm fell…dead. She fell and the chain that bound her to the wall fell with her. There was no desert, there were no cacti, and there was no Sentinel, but Storm was dead. It was all in her head. While Storm lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon her lifeless body and laughed…

10.

In a white room, Cannonball stood. Around him were the padded walls and a razorblade on a table, but there was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was in there? He didn't know what else was lurking in the room. This must have been his imagination. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was scared. Then all of a sudden he heard the voice. "Do it." He looked around there was no one. "Do it." The voice was coming from thin air. "Go ahead, do it." Cannonball picked up the razorblade and put it to his wrist. He drove it deep within his vein, and he bled. He could feel his life slipping away, and he fell to his knees. 

In a bare room, Cannonball fell…dead. He fell and the chain that bound him to the wall fell with him. There was no room, there was no razorblade, and there was no voice, but Cannonball was dead. It was all in his head. While Cannonball lie there dead, the figure in the shadows gazed upon his lifeless body and laughed…

11.

In a laboratory, Wolverine laid. Around him were doctors and machinery, but he knew all of this from somewhere else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. This had all happened before, but it was happening right now too. It hurt, the doctors hurt him, and their experiments hurt him. This must have been hell. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being face to face with Mr. Sinister and then something hit him in the back of the head. Next thing he knew he was here, and he was Weapon X. He couldn't stand it. He leaped from the table, needles still stuck in his flesh. He attacked them, and he attacked with the fury of a beast. He killed almost all of the doctors. Then the guard came. Wolverine saw the guard and charged after him. The guard fired his gun.

In a bare room, Wolverine sat….on the brink of life and death. He sat there and he knew something was wrong, he was coughing and he was loosing strength. There was no lab, there were no doctors, and there was no guard. The dark figure that lurked in the shadows stepped into the light…

12.

With his last breath Wolverine said one thing, "Jean?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

THE REAPER 


End file.
